Secret Feelings
by Iloveanime9493
Summary: Yunno decided to write a letter saying how he feels about Nanoha, but it wasnt meant for anyone else to see. So what happens when someone stumble upon it? R&R! NO FLAMES! dont like it,then dont review!


**This is my first Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha fanfics. It just came to me after I watch some of the episodes. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters…wish I did though**

* * *

Nanoha

Your name alone sounds like it belongs to an angel. Everything about you makes you seem so innocent and pure. The way you laugh, the way you smile. It makes me so happy to know that you're happy. When you fight, I do my best to protect you. When I fail to do so, I feel like a fail to protect a precious jewel. Every time I say sorry to you, you would look at me with that sweet smile of yours and say "It's okay; it's not your fault." It makes feel at ease, knowing that you don't hate me. When you fall asleep, you look like a goddess, who protects the weak. No matter how much you're in pain, no matter how much you suffer, you still have the will to continue fighting. I would try to convince you to stop fighting, that you don't have to fight, but you shake your head and continue to fight. After the battles, we would talk about random things. Smiling, laughing. I keep those memories close to my heart so I can always treasure them. But all too soon, we had to be separated since I was called to work at TSAB. Every time I had free time, I would come to visit and see your beautiful face again. No matter how much time passed, you still look like the same girl I met in the beginning. Same smile, same laugh. You never change even when your 19 years old. Even if we're in different departments, I still think of you, wondering if you're safe, if you're doing well. It's rare for me to see you and hang out with you. But when I do, I treasure every second we have together. I'm still to shy to tell you how I really feel about you. There are times, when we're alone, that I try to confess but I always get interrupted when someone like Fate, Chrono, Hayate, or someone else shows up. Every time they do, I sigh sadly and do my best to smile and wave good-bye as I watch you get carried away, off to do something important. But before you leave, you would say sorry and I would wave it off, saying its ok, but really, in my heart, I felt disappointed. I kept telling myself that I will tell you, but every time I see you, my courage disappears and I can't say it at all. But I know one day, I will be able to look you in the eye and tell you how I truly feel. And when I do, I can only pray that you return my feelings. And even if you don't, I will always wait for you, no matter how long it takes. I will wait forever if I have to because I know that I will never feel the same way about any other girl - no, woman- like I do you. There is only one person who makes me feel so warm inside. And that person will always be you.

I love you, Nanoha. Always and Forever.

Yunno Scrya

**………..**

Nanoha stared at the paper with a big blush on her face. She was just passing by Yunno's room and decided to see if he was in there or not. When she knocked on the door, it opened. She popped her head in.

"Hello? Yunno-kun?" she said and looked around until she saw him at his desk, head down. Nanoha went inside and walked towards him, only to find out that he was sleeping peacefully. She giggled at how cute he looked when he was sleeping. She knew he was cute when he slept when he was a ferret, but she had no idea he would be so cute when he's a human. Nanoha brushed some of his hair out of his face since his hair as grown over the years. She heard him say her name in a whisper.

"Nanoha…" he said in his sleep. She giggled again and notice a piece of paper that must have fallen on the floor. She picked it up and read it. And that is why now; she is standing in Yunno's room next to a sleeping Yunno with a paper that is in _his_ handwriting, blushing like mad.

'_I-I had no idea he felt s-so strongly about me.'_ Nanoha thought. She heard him stir and slowly open his eyes. Nanoha couldn't move or breath as she saw him lift up is head and stared at her.

"Nanoha? What are you-" but stop short when he saw what was in her hands. Yunno's eyes went wide and his head quickly looked at his desk where there should be a paper. His eyes went even wider when he notice it wasn't there. He blushed hard as he slowly turn his head towards the love of his life, who was blushing as hard as he was. They just stood there, not moving or speaking, just stared at each other for who knows how long. Then finally, Yunno broke the silence.

"U-Uh, y-you weren't supposed to r-read that until either I-I was ready to show you or w-when I, for some unknown reason, die. I didn't w-want you to read it n-now." He said looking at the floor. Nanoha just stood there, not knowing what to say. She had known him for 6 years and had never thought that he would actually love her. But then, Nanoha just thought of what he just said.

"W-What do you mean when you die?" she said, a shadow covering her eyes. Yunno looked up a bit and saw a tear run down her cheek.

"If I got this letter after you die, what would I do? I wouldn't be able to tell you what I think about this!" she yelled, more tears coming out of her eyes.

"Nanoha-" but Nanoha cut him off.

"What if I wanted to tell you that I love you too? How would I be able to tell you that if you were dead?!" now she started to shake. Yunno got up immediately and put his arms around her without even thinking. Nanoha just continue to cry.

"Nanoha…if I knew you were going to do this if I die, then I will do my best to stay alive, for your sake." He said softly. She slowly calm down and her tears went away. She looked up at him and smiled at her, taking his thumb to wipe the rest of her tears. They looked in each others eye for a long time.

"Nanoha…" he said

"Yunno-kun…" she said

Yunno built up some courage and started to lean towards her and she did the same. Before they knew it, their lips connected. It was a jolt of pleasure and happiness that went through them both. Nanoha wrapped her arms around his neck, making the kiss deeper. The kiss was filled with so many emotions. Kindness, happiness, love, desire and so much more that it couldn't even be described. They kept kissing until they both ran out of breath. When they parted, they looked into each others eyes with blushes on their faces. They stayed like that for awhile longer until Yunno use the rest of his courage to say the words he wanted to say for these past 6 years.

"I...I love you, Nanoha." He said, blushing. Nanoha eyes went wide but then she smiled.

"I love you too, Yunno-kun" she said, blushing as well. His eyes went wide, blushing hard and then smiled. Yunno hugged her and she returned the hug. Finally, they can be together.

**Outside the room**

Subaru, Tia, Eriol, and Caro were standing outside the room with a video camera in Caro's hand. They were all giggling happily.

"Fate-san is going to be very happy about this." Subaru said grinning from ear to ear.

"I know! Those two belonged together." Tia said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Fate-san said that she knew Yunno-san had a crush on Nanoha-san for a very long time and that it's about time that they got together." Caro said as she turned off the camera.

"Let's get this to Fate-san right away!" Eriol said and they all nodded in agreement. Quietly, they left to tell Fate the good news.

* * *

**That's all folks! I have to say tht I love this couple more then Nanoha and Fate. I don't kno y but tht couple creeps me out. I had different ideas about this story.**

**1. That the letter is a will that Nanoha got after yunno's funeral.**

**2. It was going to be yunno's dream.**

**3. or it was just going to be the letter and nothing else.**

**But I didn't want to be cruel so I decided this would be better. **

**NanoYun supporter all the way!!**

**PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!**

**Or else I will cry (cries anime tears)**


End file.
